Being Friends Can Lead to More: A PRSW22 Challenge
by Bored-Girl-84
Summary: A collection of Adam & Rocky fics for PRSW22 Theme Challenges. YAY! I completed the first part of the challenge! Changed from T to M Themes done to date 1,3, 8, 4, 6, 13, 20, 21, 22, 7, and 15
1. A Cute Hopefully Drabble

**Disclaimer: **Don't know. Don't own.

**A Cute (Hopefully) Drabble**

Adam remembered clearly the very first day he met Rocky DeSantos; they had been in the second grade, and Adam was the new kid in town. He could still recall the kids teasing him mericously. One day, though, a hispanic boy, around his age, came between Adam and his usual tormentors.

"Hey! Leave him along," the boy shouted at the others.

"Or what?" one other boy challenged.

The hispanic boy took a karate stance and answered back," Or you'll have to deal with me!" Looking back, Adam knew it was the exact moment he fell for Rocky. With a smile he turned and faced Adam," Why do you let them treat you like that?"

Adam looked down feeling guilty," Cause their bigger than me."

"You seem really nice. Why don't you see if your parents will let you come to my karate class with me. The Sensei is really nice. My name's Rocky by the way," Rocky commented reaching out his hand.

Adam nodded and shook the outstretched hand," Okay, my name's Adam. After school, I'll talk to my dad."

Then, the bell announcing the end of recess rang and the two new friends headed for class.


	2. If I Could Turn Back Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't know or own anyone. Thanx to Digiexpert for betaing. Done for prsw22 challenge number #13 loss.

**If I Could Turn Back Time**

Rocky DeSantos starred silently into space trying holding back what tears he could. It had been three months since the accident, and he still had to be forced out of bed. People who had known him four months ago wouldn't recognize him now. The happy, friendly, cheerful guy that had once been his reflection was replaced by a depressed, barely eating, barely living, being. He no longer spoke to any of his friends. He had fled Angel Grove shortly after the accident. He had lost everything in that accident. The person he loved more than life was gone, and it was all is fault.

Flashback

Rocky walked up to one of his best friends who had asked him to meet him at the park.

"What'd you want to talk to me about? It sounded urgent," Rocky asked taking a seat on the bench beside him.

"There's something I need to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out," his friend asked sounding nervous.

"Sure, I promise. What is it," Rocky asked a little concerned. Rocky had never seen him like this. It was a little unnerving, but he could deal with it.

"I'm gay," his companion responded knocking Rocky for a loop. Rocky opened and closed is mouth a couple of times trying to find what he the right words to say.

"H..How long?" Rocky asked still in shock.

His friend turned to him a serious look on his face," Since I met you. I'm crazy about you; always have been."

Rocky's shock turned into uncontrollable rage," Do I look gay to you! Do I! You'll never be more than a friend to me! Never!" Rocky sobbed pounding on a nearby tree as his friend fled from sight.

End Of Flashback

That had been the last time Rocky had seen him. He had hit an on-coming eighteen-wheeler, probably blinded by the tears that Rocky had caused. Rocky still wondered if there was a way he could turn back time... Turn back to that moment and set things right. Give his soulmate a another chance at life. Rocky still did really understand why he had said what he did. After some soul searching Rocky realized that he did want to try to learn to be more than friends, but when he went to apologize to him...

Flashback

Rocky gulped nervously as he went to ring the door bell. He had reacted very badly and owed his friend a very big apology. He prayed that he'd be forgiven. When his friend's mother opened the door; he was shocked to find her tear stained and pretty close to bawling.

"I...I'm...sorry..Roc..Rocky...but...y..you won't be...be ab..able t...to see...him," the mother stuttered out.

Rocky was hurt, and instantly began pleading with her," But...I have to... I said some things that really hurt him and I want to apologize." The mother looked at Rocky with pity before running into the other room, away from Rocky.

Her husband came up to him and put a empathetic hand on Rocky's shoulder and began to speak softly," I'm sorry son, but you won't be able to talk to him. He died. He hit an eighteen-wheeler and died instantly. I'm terribly sorry, Rocky. I truly am."

End of Flashback

Rocky had fallen apart that very millisecond. He had went into shock and had to be rushed to the hospital. It had taken five or six hours for Rocky to finally snap out of it. He had started bawling not shortly thereafter, not caring who saw. He had stopped caring about others expect for his lost-love long ago, including himself. He had begged and pleaded with Demitra to let him go back and change things, but she had been a cruel and heartless, at least in Rocky's opinion. Rocky should have been the one in the crash, not him, anyone but him. Rocky drifted since then from day to day. Working a meager job in an meager apartment punishing himself, refusing to even try and get over it. Rocky finally looked at the grave in front of him; reaching out a tender hand to the writing. His tears staining the cold, dark ground that held his love.

"If only I could turn back time. I'd give anything, everything," he croaked out.

_ Rest in Peace_

_ Adam Park_

_ January 6, 1979- July 27, 1997_

_ May his tender soul find peace._


	3. A Pure Slice of Cheese Drabble

Disclaimer: I don't know or own anyone, except Ada. A special thank you to Digiexpert for being a wonderful beta.

**A Pure Slice of Cheese Drabble**

"I can't believe you got that thing, Rockford! How cheesy can you get? Don't even tell me you named it after him." Aisha exclaimed in disbelief. Rocky just grinned nonchalantly as he fed his new pet. He adored her, just like he did her namesake.

"What's wrong with Ada? She's cute. Not to mention that, she own't irrate my mom's allergies," Rocky asked as he started to gently stroke Ada.

"You are cheesy. How about the fact that she's green and slimy," Aisha asked her oldest friend. Rocky just rolled his eyes.

"She is not slimy, and she's a perfect repellant for noisy little sisters. They won't come near here. Miguel thinks she's cool though," Rocky argued. Totally unware of the arguement brewing above her, a small dwarf frog eagerly gobbled up her dinner.


	4. Will He or Won't He

Disclaimer: Do not know or own power rangers. I got the idea of ending to this story from the short story The Lady or The Tiger. You my fine readers are more than welcome to tell me what you think happened. or if you want write your own ending... just credit me... I, like the author of The Lady or The Tiger will never say what happens, but you are free to ponder away.  
Will He or Won't He?

Rocky gulped nervously, bouncing from one foot to the next. He glanced at the clock, in ten more minutes; his life would change forever. For better or for worse, he wasn't gonna chicken out now. He had admitted, privately, his doubts on whether Adam still loved him, and such forth, but after catching Adam at an adoption site; he was convinced that Adam did love him and would say yes.

He knew Adam had oogled Tommy on more than one occasion, but Rocky wasn't to jealous. Tommy was a great looking guy. Rocky had watched him from time to time, but it wasn't anything too serious. Tommy, last Rocky had heard, was straight, and Adam and Rocky had been dating since they were thirteen. He was also hoping to put back the fire into their once, extremely red-hot romance. As Adam entered, Rocky saw that he was dressed in a suit, Rocky's smile grew larger, and his heart started beating," Ask him! Ask him!"

"I...uh...got your message... I came... as soon as I could," Adam looked a extremely nervous, but Rocky was too excited to care. Rocky calmed down the best he could and got down on one knee.

Taking out the ring in his pocket, he looked up at Adam, tears in his eyes," Will you marry me?"

Adam, after taking a deep breath, opened his mouth to speak...

THE END... 


	5. Kissing In The Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own or know the power rangers.This story is written for PRSW22 theme number ten. As always read and respond. DANKE! 

**Kissing In The Rain**

Rocky rested his head on the cool, damp grass in the park. It was raining slightly, but not enough to trouble him. It was actually kind of refreshing really. It cooled off his enraged heart, washed away all signs that he had ever shed one tear, He fought back his tears as the image of catching his boyfriend, making out with Emily, Jason's girlfriend of all people. He knew that she would be trouble from the second he had seen her, with her biker buddies. He hoped Jason wouldn't go easy on his ex when Jason found out. He closed his eyes and continues to let the rain work its magic. He jumped out of his skin ,when he was suddenly pounced upon and a pair of lips started to enslave his own. He wanted to get a good look at whoever it was, but a hand over his eyes prevented it. Whoever it was, apparently, did not want to hurt him... Just make him insane with want and need. The man on top of him was very talented with his tongue. The assiliant wiggled his bottom making Rocky even harder. A moan escaped his lips and the assilant only chuckled. Rocky was finally let up and his eye widen in shock when he saw Adam, grinning very wolfishly.

"Ad...Ad...Adam? What? How? Why?" Rocky stuttered.  
Adam leaned in and stol another kiss, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm making you forget all about what happened."

With that said, Adam pounced on Rocky once more and in between kisses he asked, "What did you ever see in Skull anyway?"


	6. Thrill

Disclaimer: I don't know and don't own. 

# 20 Thrill

"I double dog dare you." Adam coaxed his lover. Rocky shook his head no. Adam smiled mischeviously.

"What if I reward you?" he purred. Rocky gulped his willpower dissolving under Adam's skillful touch. He shut his eyes briefly, and images of what Tommy would do to him if, no when, he caught him weren't pretty.

"What good's that gonna do me? Tommy'll cream me before I can collect." Rocky grumbled good-naturedly.

Adam winked seductively, "Well I'll just have to give you half now, won't I?" Rocky gulped trying to keep his hormones under control, and failing miserably.

"You are evil incarnate," Rocky growled as his blood quickened and his breathing got heavier. He leaned against the wall dropping his pants to the ground,

"Alright Froggy. Get to it," Rocky said knowing he'd pay for it later. Adam just smiled and quickly began fulfilling the first half of the bargain. Grabbing the back of Adam's shoulder length hair, he relished in the feeling of Adam's mouth bobbing to and fro.After a good fifteen minutes, Rocky could feel the end coming to. Biting on his own arm to keep from waking Tommy in the next room, Rocky waited for the last of his climax to pass. Adam, not so gently, swatted Rocky's bare leg, leaving a deep red impression of his hand.

"You'd better hurry up; Tommy might wake up soon," Adam commanded in his 'master' voice. Rocky groaned wondering why he had ever let Adam take dominate him, like he did. As he pondered, searching for the object he needed, he kept coming back to the 'Adam is secretly evil incarnate' response. Finding his prize, he slowly made his way to Tommy's room. He pushed the door gently open, and carefully peeked inside. Tommy was, thankfully, sprawled out on his stomach on top of Billy.

"Man, Billy's gonna..." he shuddered at the images that appeared when the super genius got hold of him.

"Why are the quiet types, so dominatrix?" he pondered as he as quietly as possible, began to complete the task Adam had set for him. Finishing just in time to hear Tommy yawn Rocky tore out of the room and and into his and Adam's room, where his lover or master, depending on Adam's mood, waited for him.

He handed Adam every single stranded of Tommy's favored locks, and starred in amzement and disbelief when Adam just threw them away," But... Why did you... If you were only gonna..."

Adam grinned like a wildcat stalking its prey as he forced Rocky onto the bed and underneath him," I just wanted to see if you'd do it. Now about the rest of your reward..."


	7. It's Not Easy Being Black

Disclaimer: I do not own or know any power rangers, and never will. If you do not like MPreg do not read. All flames will be ignored... 

**It's Not Easy Being Black**

Adam cursed his, and Zack's to be fair, rotten, horrible luck. This was Divatox's fault. She had really been underhanded this time. She had let her nephew play with a toy that got men pregnant by the first male they came in contact to. His lower half burned with the power of thousand suns. Aisha, Tanya, and Rocky were standing beside him, as Jason, Trini, and Tommy stood beside Zack. Alpha's 5 and 6 gave Adam and Zack an epidermal to comfort their poor bodies, bodies that were definiately not made, for childbirth.

"Hang on Adam," Rocky begged his life-mate telepathically. Adam growled at him in response. Why couldn't it have been Rocky going thourgh this. He was the one that wanted children so badly! He could hear Zack shreiking at Tommy for putting him in the mess he was in. Although they should be so made at Tommy and Rocky; they were the biggest reason the two ex-black rangers made it to full term. Unfortunately, they children were trying to exit in an exit that didn't exist.

"These kids are going to kill me." Adam groaned.

"I am ready to attempt to teleport all three children out safely... I just need to.." Billy was interrupted by Zack, who yelled," Don't say it! DO it! For Christsakes, William! If you don't hurry"  
Billy quickly pushed a sequence of buttons and a few seconds later three adorable tiny infants laid crying in their specially made cribs, where Kimberly, Kat, and Trini were attending to them, as they had been trained to do as Midwives.

"What did ya'll decide to name them," Jason asked as Adam and Zack rested comfortably holding and feeding their new infants.

"Ashlynn Leigh Oliver," Tommy said watching Zack hold their baby.  
"Kaylenn Morgan DeSantos for our girl and Patrick Michael DeSantos for our boy," Adam said looking up briefly before going back to cooing at his children.

"I need to remember to get Divatox a fruitcake this Christmas," Adam thought as he watched Rocky holding their daughter.


	8. Warmth

Disclaimer: I don't know or own. I'm barely old enough to remember when the original series came out. Thanks to dthstklr69 for betaing and putting up with my late night kookiness. 

#21 Warmth

"Who's idea was it to go camping," Rocky complained good-naturedly as he rubbed his arms for warmth.

Adam pretended to think for a second, "If I remember correctly... Yours." Rocky just grinned and rubbed his arms together again. Adam opened up one side of his blanket invitation for his boyfriend of three months to join him. Rocky crawled over and cuddled up to Adam as Adam closed the blanket around him.

"You didn't check the Weather Channel at all, did you," Adam asked accusingly.

Rocky thought back, he had, but he thought a little chill would be the perfect guise to get his shy boyfriend to get closer to him. It had gotten a little chilly than the weatherman had predicted, go figure. In response to Adam's accusations, he wiggled his eyebrows caddishly.

Adam groaned teasingly and looked at him, "Don't make me throw you out of this tent..."

"You and what army," Rocky challenged playfully. Adam's grinned matched Rocky's.

As he knocked Rocky over, the cold retreated away from the warmth of true love.


	9. Watermelon

Disclaimer: I apologize in advance for anything that may seem offensive. It is not meant as such.

**Being Friends Can Lead to More**

**#22 Watermelon**

Rocky gulping down the watermelon slice the second the referee blew the whistle to begin the Watermelon Eating Contest. Even as he ate ravenously, he savored the sweet juices that trailed from his mouth to his chin. He wasn't in first, but he considering this was his first time at an eating competition; he wasn't doing to badly. His competitors were mostly sterotypical fat hillbilly's anyway. He had onl joined at the last second, becuase he knew Adam had a thing for watermelons. He had been trying to seduce Adam for the past three years, but had never seen Adam show much interest in Rocky as anything more than a friend. As the referee called time, Rocky spared a glance at Adam. While, Rocky may not have won the competition; he had a shot at winning much more.


	10. Fire

Disclamier: Do not know... Do not own...

#7 _Fire_

Adam and Rocky relaxed on Rocky's bed, kissing gently. A moan from Adam was muffled by Rocky's own mouth. A knock on the door, however, quickly separated the dymanic duo.

"Adam? You're mother wants to know if you're spending the night. She's got that dinner party and needs to know now so she can make more food," Rocky's mom called out.

"Yes, If that's alright with you, Mrs. DeSantos," Adam answered.

"Alright then. Have fun boys," she replied.

Wiggling his eyebrows caddishly, he answered, "We plan to."

Adam rolled his eyes, as Rocky pulled Adam into his lap. As Rocky began nibbling on his senstive neckbone, Adam could feel that sweet fire rush through him threatening to burn him alive.

Adam moaned and moved his head to give better access, as Rocky moved his hands to give his lover more pleasure.

Right at the height of Adam's pleasure, Rocky's mom called out, "Dinner!"


	11. Peace

Disclaimer: Do not know or own. I'm finally updating it. This is number 15 Peace. See the little purple button. Click it, okay...

**Calm Before the Storm**

Adam and Rocky cuddled in the dawn sun. They had just woken up from what was their last night together in their home. Rocky would be moved to a nursing home in a couple of hours. It wasn't that Adam didn't love his husband; he did. Even after seventy years of marriage, he didn't love him any less than he had when they had said I do. If anything, he loved him more, but at ninety years old Adam could no longer afford to take care of his mate. The brain damage Rocky had received from surgery was too much for him to deal with anymore.

Adam fully planned to visit him at the nursing home, and the kids promised to drop in as well. Adam had no doubt that he would be there so often the nurses would start telling time by his arrival and his leaving. Adam knew exactly how Rocky would react. Rocky threw fits when he found himself in a place when he was lost. The nurses assured Adam that they would ease Rocky's discomfort.

"I love you, Frogboy," Rocky murmured, his memory allowing him to remember his old pet name for Adam. It wasn't much, but it meant so much in the calm before the storm.


End file.
